


Holding On

by Tiger_Moran1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, possible plotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Moran1/pseuds/Tiger_Moran1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy is gone for good, and now it's just Dean and Cas. Dean's realisations after Sam's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

Dean can feel his heart shattering to pieces as he stands a few metres away from the blazing fire that now burns his brother's lifeless body. Sensing tears approaching, he tries desperately to blink them back. But when Cas places a tentative hand on his shoulder, all at once the barriers break down and the reality of the situation hits him.

 

Sammy is dead.

 

He lets the sadness overwhelm him, and his body is wracked with angry sobs. Helpless against the relentless waves of emotion that engulf his body, he sinks to the ground and lets the tears stream down his cheeks until there are no more to be shed. He lies there curled up on the ground like a newborn animal, the fire in his heart burning a hole through his soul, for however long until at last the storm is over and his body is calm. It is only then that he dares to shakily raise himself to his feet and wipe his eyes with trembling fingers. Cas is staring at him, and there is concern in his eyes. "You can't save everyone, my friend" he whispers, pulling Dean towards him and wrapping his arms around his trembling frame. Dean doesn't resist, instead submitting wordlessly to the prospect that maybe, just this once, he needs someone to hold him together. He needs Cas to hold him together.

 

Cas' coat is warm and dry and Dean buries his face in the shoulder, tears once more slipping from his eyes and sliding like raindrops down the angel's back.

 

"Bring him back, Cas" he mutters slipping his hands inside the coat and holding onto handfuls of the fabric underneath.

 

"You know I can't do that" Cas whispers into his hair.

 

Dean doesn't reply, just pulls him closer and clings on, wishing that there was no barrier between them. Wishing that he could cling to Cas forever and let the whole world fall to pieces around them. Wishing that it hadn't already.

But even in the most desolate and heartbreaking of situations there is always a glimmer of hope, a tiny sliver of faith that keeps you holding on.

 

Sam is gone, but not everything is over. He has to keep fighting. For Cas. For himself. For Sammy.


End file.
